Eternal Fate
by Rikku the bluefirevixon
Summary: A story I wrote for English a while back after reading The Sight. 'Bout wolves not in The Sight, but names such as drappa and lera are used as well as the wolf gods that are in The Sight.


The wolf, formally known as Varg, is a carnivorous, 4-legged, member of the family _canes_. They are at the top of the Lera, or forest creature, food chain with few enemies except the bear, cougar, and Man. Instinct is their guide. Despite their fierce nature, they have a fear greater than all others: to die by drowning. For if a Varg dies in a river, their souls will be trapped in eternity to never find a resting place.

* * *

Hail stood overlooking his much reduced cult. The enormous Varg was completely black and stronger than most wolves. He had a thick muscled body and jet black eyes. In fact, there was no other color but black on the wolf except his pink tongue, the whites of his long sharp canines, and the whites of his eyes. 

"Fenris smite him." He snarled, naming the creator and god of the wolves. The wolves worshipped two gods, Fenris and his mate, Torr. Males referenced Fenris in their prayers, and females, Torr. "How dare he oppose me."

"Hail?" A beautiful Drappa trotted up behind him. "The cult has news of Lera herds traveling by our valley. If you would like, I could lead a few of the members on a hunt…"

"No," Hail snapped at Amga, "only I will lead a hunt. You are here purely because of mating purposes. You will rear strong pups, and that is all I need you to do." The black Varg walked past his mate, flicking her playfully with his tail, but Amga did not take it nicely.

"How dare you." The silver she-wolf snapped back. She was a beautiful Varg, with a sleek silver body and unusually mysterious gray-blue eyes that changed colors in the moonlight. Despite her delicate looks, though, Amga was well matched in speed and strength of any male Varg. "You know very well, I am capable enough to lead."

"But we wouldn't want to spoil that pretty face now would we?"

"I've had enough." Amga huffed, "I am tired of this disrespect. If you won't apologize to me, I….I…I will leave you forever."

"Since when has there ever been a separation of mates?" Hail laughed "You will do no such thing. Now go play with the other she-Varg until I call you."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Amga growled. She leaned into a springing position, but as Hail braced himself, she suddenly sprang in the other direction, heading for the forest howling behind her, "Goodbye forever, Torr curse you!"

Hail growled in disgust. This was the second ill-fated thing that had happened to him in the past 3 moons. The first was when his reputation among wolves was smashed. Hail believed that wolves were the most worthy of the Putnar, or hunters. Not even Man had any more worth to him than a bug. 4 moons earlier, Hail had had most of the free Varg brainwashed under him to lead an ultimate battle against all other Putnar. Victory would have meant the rising of wolves as the highest member of the food chain. Varg would have roamed wherever they pleased, having whatever they pleased. But, He had to foil his plans, turn his greater pack against him, and showed only the "evil" in his plans. His ultimate cult had been completely admonished and left him with only a score of Vargs and the mates of the few who had any. Atnar, Fenris curse him, would pay. Now his mate had run away; he would get her back eventually, but it was a pain to deal with. His mate was high-spirited and had threatened to leave many times, but this was the first time she had gone this far. She would come back to him eventually.

* * *

A large blue-gray wolf snuck up behind an unsuspecting roe deer. The innocent Lera had no idea of his upcoming fate, and before he had a chance to flee, a blue-gray demon was upon him, tearing into his tender neck. The attacker was a lean wolf with a muscled chest. He had a scar that ran down the length of his muzzle. His blue eyes were filled with bloodlust as he tore into his prey.

* * *

Amga kept running. This time she would get away. The trees flashed by her. Ahead in the moonlit night a clearing shone. As she leapt into it she saw a strange site, a lone Varg feasting on his prey. Wolves are naturally in packs, but this one was alone, a Kerl. She slowed down and trotted over to him, looking him over, "Do you mind if I share your kill? I have not eaten in awhile and have no pack to aid me anymore." 

At the sound of a new voice, Atnar looked up. In front of him was the most beautiful Varg he had ever seen, "anymore?"

"I left my mate, now may I eat?"

"Unheard of, leaving a mate."

"Long story, now shall I continue on to hunt or will you answer me?"

Atnar took it into consideration, but made up his mind fast for the beautiful she-wolf, "You may, and then you can tell me your story."

After eating and an explanation for why she was alone, Amga cocked her head, "I have talked much perhaps it is your turn to talk."

At the sound of Hail, Atnar knew it would be dangerous to talk to the former mate of his enemy; he talked cautiously, "Has this Hail told you anything about why his cult was suddenly shrunken?"

"Purely, that he was betrayed, no names or anything."

Atnar took the risk, "I am Atnar."

* * *

"Hail!" Hail's second-in-command ran to his side, "Word of Amga." 

"Yes?" Hail turned to his gray general.

"She has been spotted with another wolf." Only a few wolves could live through questioning Hail, Kyke was one of them, "No offence, sir, but is she really worth the trouble?"

"Of course, have you seen her? Besides, no one opposes me. Now, Kyke, what do you know of the Varg accompanying my mate?"

"It is a large blue-grey Dragga, sir." Kyke said naming the proper name for the male leader of a pack, typically larger than other wolves. The same applied for the title Drappa for females. "Actually, we believe him to be a Kerl. What is the next step we should take?"

At the sound of a blue-gray Dragga, Hail's interest was gained. "Did this Dragga have a scar on his muzzle?"

"Yes, sir"

"Atnar." Hail growled, "How dare him. Of course, I never told her of Atnar's name. This could be my chance for revenge.

"Pardon, sir?"

"Nothing, send for my messenger, I have a little job for him."

* * *

Amga and Atnar traveled through the woods. "So is there anywhere in particular you are headed?" Amga asked. 

"We Kerl don't _head_ anywhere. We survive that is it."

"Isn't it lonely, by yourself?" Amga persisted.

"Sometimes, but I get used to it. I no longer have a pack, so I will spend my time helping those I can, until I can start my own pack."

"With whom?" Amga said almost flirtatiously, although it was not originally meant to sound that way.

"Whenever I find myself a beautiful Drappa with the eyes of moonlight;" Atnar responded almost casually, "one who's smart, so we do not end up producing daft pups." He smiled down at Amga, "Why? Do you want to start a pack with me?"

"Um… No… I mean yes… I mean… I dunno… Who asked you anyways?" Amga hated it when she did not have a proper witty response. She glared up at him defiantly to try to make up for her stuttering.

Atnar laughed, "You're cute when you're mad. Good thing too. Wouldn't want to scare the pups with an evil glare."

"I can't believe you!" Amga snarled. "Stop assuming things!"

"Whatever you say, my love." Atnar licked her sloppily on the nose then pranced forward laughing.

"I am going to get you!" Amga snarled and she leapt after him, trying not to laugh.

At one point, she lost sight of him. She slowed to a trot turning her head left and right and sniffing the air trying to find him.

"Yah!" Atnar pounced from behind and tackled her to the ground. She tumbled onto her back. He stood over her triumphantly. "Looks like I got you."

"Not for long!" Amga jumped up pushing him off of her.

The two wolves ran playfully under the moonlit night, carefree.

* * *

"Do you understand Klaw?" Hail growled. 

"Yessss, ssssir…"

"Good, now go."

The winged messenger flew off into the dawn.

* * *

Atnar and Amga lay together under a tree. A black crow flew down upon the two Varg. He landed by Amga's head. "Wake, Amga." 

Amga stirred and opened one eye to see who had wakened her after a long night. "What do you want Klaw?"

"Hail is after you."

"What?" Amga snapped. She looked at Atnar. Let us discuss this elsewhere. The Drappa got up slowly and walked with Klaw way to the side.

"Hail is angry. He wants you back. He is sending Varg from all sides. There is no way you can defend yourself against all of them."

Atnar woke. He spied Amga having her private conversation with the bird and recognized it immediately as Hail's messenger. He decided to stay looking asleep and listened in on the conversation.

"Go west, there is a bridge. Cross there if you wish your problems to be solved. I risked my life to come tell you this, now go!" Klaw hissed.

Amga nodded, "okay."

She walked over to Atnar, waking him. "Atnar, we must go."

"Go where?" Atnar growled.

"Over a western bridge. Let's go."

"Why?" Atnar persisted.

"I heard the game is better there," Amga lied; she figured it best not to tell him about Hail, "Trust me."

* * *

Atnar and Amga ran west for weeks. During that time, despite Atnar's suspicion they continued to grow close. Every so often they would stop to rest. After a full moon cycle, Amga started to ask for more breaks and started eating more. "Are you sick?" Atnar would ask. She would always respond with "No," and then come up with some reason why she needed to rest or eat. 

After another moon cycle, they reached the bridge. It was well into winter now, and snow coated the ground. The snow sparkled in the full moon. The bridge was old and rackety, hanging over a deep gorge with a frozen river below, but Amga saw it only as a path to a new life away from her evil former mate. Atnar could see changes in Amga. Her stomach had started to bulge, making the lean she-wolf look rather awkward.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Atnar asked her.

Amga smiled back at him, "Let's first get past this obstacle. Then, we will see."

Amga led him onto the bridge, moving carefully. When they were a little past halfway across, Klaw flew to them. He flew past them and landed on the side the two Varg had just come from. Amga looked at him questioningly, but he just sat there. Atnar saw the bird and the smirk on his face, but continued on. When Amga and Atnar had nearly reached the other side, the bridge started swaying unusually. Klaw and many of his friends had already started snapping at the ropes holding the bridge. Amga and Atnar leapt for the other side of the bridge as the bridge dropped. Amga made it; Atnar, on the other hand, was clinging desperately to the bridge, his powerful legs barely holding him up on the edge of the boards on the fallen bridge. Amga looked down helplessly at him. The crows attacked. They pecked at the helpless Dragga.

A black Varg stepped out from the trees on the other side of the gorge. "Hail!" Atnar yelled. He turned to his lover, "Amga, you didn't."

"Oh, but she did." Hail smirked.

Amga wailed down to Atnar, "I swear I didn't know; I love you. I wanted to tell you when we reached this side of the bridge; I am pregnant."

Atnar looked up at her in amazement.

"Poor pups," Hail growled, "If they have Atnar's blood they cannot be allowed to live, but do not worry Amga, I will give you pups of my own."

"Never!" Amga shouted at him. She then turned back to Atnar, tears pouring from her beautiful gray-blue eyes, "Please, Atnar, please, hold on!"

"I can't…"

"For our pups, please, Atnar!"

Atnar looked up helplessly at her. Finally the crows got the best of him and the bridge snapped completely. Both Varg and bridge tumbled down the gorge, where they hit the ice. Atnar broke through it and was swept under into the currents of the river.

"NOOOO!" Amga howled. She ran along the side of the gorge looking desperately for Atnar to break through somewhere, but he never did. She howled in mourning for her new mate's lost soul that would never find a resting place and would wander the world of the living forever.

"Bummer." Hail had followed her. "Now come home Amga. We can deal with the pup issue later. Come back to your mate."

"You are not my mate. You killed mine."

"Nonsense, you're the one who led him onto the bridge. How could you listen to a crow of mine? It's not my fault, you caused his death. I know a place where you can cross back; come home and we will work through this. That betrayer deserved the fate he got."

"I would rather die." Amga hurled herself from the side of the gorge and broke on the ice below. The ice cracked and let her broken body and her unborn cubs slip into the river and into Eternity.


End file.
